


How big is your cock?

by Mother_Mercury



Series: 500 Word Challenge [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Developing Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Poly queen, Roommates, slightly crack fic towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury
Summary: John moves in with a new roommate and his rent covers everything including his fit roommate and his two friends.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: 500 Word Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905328
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Clog Factory





	How big is your cock?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from when Freddie met Jim and asked him "how big is your cock". Not sure about this but whatever it's here.
> 
> 500 word challenge using the prompt "This isn't what it looks like" and new apartment. 
> 
> Let me know if you like it!

John was really grateful when he found a flier for a bloke looking for a roommate. He was really fucking grateful when the bloke turned out to be one of the coolest guys he’s ever met. Roger was the best roommate a guy could ask for, always shared his stuff and kept his portion of the flat clean. He was a ray of sunshine on bad days and great company on good days. 

Roger was also easy on the eyes which was an added bonus he didn’t have to pay for.

There was one thing that kinda sucked. Roger always had his two mates over which made it kinda hard for John to ever get to know him on a personal level. So he got to know Roger, Freddie, and Brian all at the same time. Brian and Freddie were great too. Always brought beer and helped pay for pizza. Brian always did the dishes and Freddie always brought food his mum made him. John quickly learned that Freddie and Brian were dating and always flirted with Roger. The blond almost always flirted back. He’d even try to get John to flirt back with him which was odd at first but John quickly liked flirting with them.

Especially when they flirted back. 

John waited and waited for Roger to say something about all of this. Whether he flirted just to have fun or there was something more, John just wanted to know. Not knowing was driving him mad.

On his way home from work, John prepared a speech he was going to give Roger which was essentially “piss or get off the pot”. He swung the flat door open and was greet by the three men who all had their trousers down and their hard cocks out. The sight made John’s cock twitch.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Roger said quickly.

“I’m not sure what this looks like,” John admitted.

He walked other to them, trying to avoid looking at their cocks.

“Blondie here was being cheeky and asked us who had the biggest cock,” Freddie grinned. 

John turned to Roger who look like a deer caught in head lights.

“I told them to wait for you,” Roger said quickly and apologetically. “I didn’t want you to think this was happening without you.”

“That what was happening without me?”

John seemed to be the only one who didn’t understand what was going on and mad him feel like a child.

“We’re probably gonna head to the bedroom after this and fool around,” Roger said as if he and John discussed this. “The flirting and dating- I thought it was pretty clear what was going on.”

John thought back to previous “dates” and conversations between the four of them and was finally able to piece together how they were kinda dating now. It would have been nice if one of them told him what was happening.

The three raised their eyebrows as John started to fish his own cock out. 


End file.
